My Object of Hate
by Dark Cyrin
Summary: Vincent's musings on how much he hates Hojo. WARNING: This is a songfic.


My Object of Hate.  
By: Dark Cyrin  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
My first FF7 fic, AND my first song fic.  
Basically just Vincent musing on how much of a prick Hojo is . . .  
  
. . . yeah, I said it . . .  
  
WARNING: Spontaneous thoughts from a first person point of view ahead.  
You have been warned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
Based off of the song by Nickleback. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Hojo . . .  
  
Just the mentioning of that damned name makes my blood boil.  
  
I stand quietly, seething in a corner of the Highwind. The young blonde boy, Cloud I believe, was ranting on about Sephiroth and some such nonsense when that man's name was mentioned. Without thinking my head snapped up at the sound of it. Making Cloud stop and glance over at me.  
  
"Something wrong Vincent?" he asks.  
  
I mutter a 'no' and lean back against the cold steel wall.  
  
The truth is I have a personal vendetta with that madman. Ever since I'd met him, over twenty years ago . . .  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
And I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I was a T.U.R.K. then.  
  
I was in my late twenties, had a steady, albeit dangerous, career and a beautiful girlfriend . . . Lucretia . . . Life was a good as it was going to get . . . until Lucretia introduced me to the new scientist she would be working with.  
  
Hojo. The lead scientist in genetic engineering and biochemical warfare.  
  
I didn't like the man the moment I saw him. He had a snide air about him and was constantly finding excuses to get close to Lucretia, even with me in the room.  
  
To make a long story short, Lucretia broke up with me for him.  
  
True, I didn't want her to be with -him- of all people, but I also didn't want her to be sad. So when she had decided to break it off I just smiled and told her that I would be happy if she were happy. I remember she smiled back and hugged me, kissing me one last time on the cheek and saying, 'Thank you for understanding . . .'  
  
I will always remember those last moments in her arms . . .  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do  
Yes I do  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She and Hojo got married shortly after and decided to have a child together. She told me all about it and I just smiled and nodded; not having the heart to tell her that Hojo was evil reincarnate and that their child was going to end up being the spawn of Satan.  
  
In the months following that particular conversation, I began dropping by the lab more and more just to see how she was doing. For a while she was perfectly fine, but then she began feeling more and more sick. When I told her to go and see her physician, and check to see what was wrong with her, she told me something that chilled me to the bones; Hojo had insisted that she not go see physician, and had been taking care of her instead.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
And I want to make him regret  
Like since the day he met you  
Yes I do  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Call it a T.U.R.K.S. intuition, but I -knew- something was going on between Hojo and Lucretia. And at that time I made the decision that I was going to find out what it was.  
  
I did some research through my sources and found that Hojo was doing genetic research on creating the perfect soldier using the remains of some experiment entitled Jenova and various other things, but was short a viable research specimen.  
  
In that brief moment of realization all of Hojo's plans came into focus.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
And I want to make him take back  
All that he took from you  
Yes I do  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
In blind rage I had stormed into Hojo's lab and confronted him on it.  
  
He just glanced from me, to the papers in my hand and back to me, that damned knowing smirk plastered across his face the entire time, 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'  
  
I'm by no means a violent person, but I have my moments and that moment was one of them. I had rushed him and slammed him against the lab wall demanding that he stop the experiments and tell Lucretia what he had been up to . . . or I would.  
  
Unfortunately I didn't know Shinra issued its scientist weapons and I ended up on the floor, a bullet wound in the junction of my shoulder and chest. Hojo just laughed and took the papers from me, gun still in hand.  
  
'You really are not in a position to be issuing any threats . . .' he had told me from my place on the floor.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do  
Yes I do  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I tasted the copper of blood welling in my mouth I knew I was going to die.  
  
I remember thinking that Hojo was going to get away with it, with everything. He would cover up my death, and Lucretia would never know what her child really was . . . that her whole marriage was planned for different reasons.  
  
I blacked out to the sound of Hojo's cackling laughter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do  
Yes I do  
Yes I do  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
But I'm not dead.  
  
I'm alive, though that's not much of an improvement.  
  
I glanced down at my clawed hand that Hojo had 'oh-so-lovingly' given me.  
  
I was alive, but I would never be the same. Within me I could feel the beast he had trapped there. Every once I a while it ached to be set free, and it took all of my will power not to let it loose . . .  
  
. . . to kill everything in sight . . .  
  
Instead I keep it and my rage bottled up for the day that I meet the object of my hate . . . for the day I get revenge for everything . . . what he did to me . . . what he did to Lucretia . . .  
  
. . . my hate is what keeps me going . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Wow . . .  
  
. . . that sucked . . .  
  
That has to be the crappiest thing I've written, but for some odd reason I felt like writing it. *sighs* Go ahead and rip me if you want to . . . maybe it'll force me to try harder . . .  
  
That doesn't mean flame . . . just rip me . . . 


End file.
